In recent years, the number of electronic devices that are controlled by a remote control or other similar means has increased. Unfortunately, a remote control for controlling the device may be easily misplaced. As a result, a user is required to either manually manipulate the electronic device or alternatively search for the remote control, both of which are inconvenient to the user.
Additionally, each device having a separate remote control increases clutter. In recent years, universal remote controls have been developed and used to reduce clutter by reducing the number of remote controls. However, a universal remote control still fails to provide a full functionality for all electronic devices. Additionally remote controls need to be located and handled before they can be used to control the device.
Gesture control has been developed to control the operation of an electronic device while eliminating the use of a remote control or at least complementing the use of the remote control. For example, some television sets are now capable of being controlled using hand gestures in a similar fashion as they can be controlled using a remote control. Gesture controlled devices provide a user with many of the functionalities that a remote control provides, e.g., navigating menus, digital photo albums, changing channels, controlling volume, changing brightness, etc.
Unfortunately, implementation of gesture control for multiple devices is complicated. Moreover, controlling multiple devices using gesture control requires a camera and gesture software to be integrated within each of the multiple devices, thereby increasing cost and complexity for the individual device.
Furthermore, gesture control requires a line of site with the camera of the gesture controlled device, which can be problematic for some devices that may be hidden from view.